1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shovel including a stair system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a construction machine, there is a case that an operator gets on a housing cover of a rotating upper body for maintenance or the like. Thus, a step structure for moving up and down is provided at the rotating upper body for the operator to get on the housing cover. This step structure for moving up and down is provided near a fuel tank, for example.
However, in the step structure for moving up and down as described above, the placement of a liquid reducer tank that stores liquid reducer is not considered. Thus, it is not considered to apply the structure to a shovel on which the liquid reducer tank is mounted.